Forced Love
by rainbow wafflez
Summary: Angry at her father for making a competitive game out of who she was going to marry,Serena runs away to earth only to find a fateful contestant. When identities & secrets are kept,any man can join the winners circle, after all...all's fair in love & war.
1. Intro, Skip if You Want

**Wow its been awhile since Ive written somthing. This chapter is nothing but information! the storry begins in ch 2.**

**Review & tell me what you think!**

* * *

She was beautiful, she was graceful, she was powerful, very powerful. She, was the Princess of The Moon & hearts of all boys. Serena was her name & she made sure you never forgot it. With extrodanary power & beauty, she was the solar systems gem, copanied by some of her attractive friends & worriers.

The blonde bombshell, Venus was the funniest & flirtest of the group, her silkly legs & sky blue eyes made her absoutly iresitable,even if her bubbly personalitly made her more of a best friend than a girl friend.

Mercury, The brains was very shy, yet stunning. Her flawless skin, & long sliky blue hair that covered her guinuess of a brain made her untouchable to the fellow peasent. Her smooth buttery whisper was enough to calm all seven oceans, replacing their enternal rage with slumber.

Mars, the modivation of the group, her firery demand for perfection is always a constant. Mars is an absoutly a hard to get type of girl, never letting her gaurd down, or even thinking twice about opening up. She had deep blue eyes that could literaly stare into your soul & report to the spirits above. Her long raven black hair complimented her fair skin & harsh personlity. Though she did have a soft side, she rarely opened up to strangers.

Jupiter was the tom boy of the group, her cooking was just as great as anything she did, Jupiter was indeed the most athletic & active of the girls & would not take no for an answer. Her shoulder lenth pink hair was always in a neat pony tail at the top of her head, her extreamly long legs easily made her the tallest of the group & was just as bad as Venus when it came to boys.

Princess Serena was indeed drop dead gorgeous, never really venturing outside of the castle, or so everyone thought. Serena is known for her curiousity & is always sneeking out, breaking the rules, & never really that boy crazed, she was always the loudest & not the smartest of the group, not to mention stubbron, she belived in dreams & true love. Many called her unfocused & often told her she wouldnt make it as queen, the truth is, Serena dosent want to be queen, if anything one of the peasents she ruled. Serena, wanted a normal life.


	2. The what begins?

**Alright, so in this chapter Serena sneaks out & makes it to the forbidden garden. The Princes for her arranged marriage are introduced.**

**I hope ya'll like it. & if theres somthing that makes you want to hit the back button & choose another effing story then ppllleease tell me i dont mind flames as long as there constructive.**

* * *

"No mother!" she screamed knocking over precious vases moving fast to her room. "You can't make me!" she made it to her room, slamming & locking her heavy double doors. Out of breath & on the verge of crying she collapsed into her silk covered bed, engulfing its toasty warm embrace.

"Serenity!" The Queen voiced rather stern. "You need to grow up sooner or later! This kingdom will not run its self!" Her mother waited for a reply before letting out a huge annoyed sigh.

"Don't you understand mother! I want to fall in love; I want to dream about my wedding...I want…" Serena cried threw her silky pillow.

"Oh Serena your so silly! You don't dream & fall in love, you can't trust just anyone! Your going to be queen & your willing to sacrifice that for some hobo-jo who-"

"You don't understand, you'll never understand!" she continued to scream painfully, hoping to the heavens that her dictator would just leave.

"One day Serenity!...One day." her mother cried storming down the hallway.

The young blonde ran to the door listening to see if her mother had left yet, sure enough she was gone.

"She makes me so mad!" she grumbled. Delicately Serena wiped the salty tears from under her eyes. "I am going to fall in love one day..." Serena launched her watery eyes on the blue planet outside her window.

She slipped out of her dress & let her hair down, tying it into one messy pony tail on the top of her head, quickly she threw on 'normal people' clothes which almost always consisted of a halter pure moon white party dress, it was simple & sweet, hugging her curves & not exposing too much of her innocence. It ruffled at the end leaving the back of the dress just a bit longer than the rest. Pink & gold tool peeked threw the ruffles like a fairy dress indeed making this outfit very cute & adventurous. She didn't even bother with shoes.

"Good bye for now..." she whispered to her sleeping cat, Luna.

Serena opened her large white balcony doors, welcoming the warm summer breeze, which led to the marvelous ivory & flower covered balcony. She hopped onto the edge of the railing looking for the guards, one in particular.

"Bingo!" She whispered jumping off into a rather large tree thickly covered in lush green leaves. Slowly crawling threw the tree biting her tongue every time she stabbed herself with a wild thorn, or some thing.

"Damn it's so dark!" she cursed using the moonlight to the best of her advantage; she started feeling around for a certain branch.

It was a wimpy little branch thick enough & low enough for her to safely jump to the ground.

"Ahh..."she sighed enjoying the warm soft grass between her toes. A shadow moved, & the sound of metal clashed made Serena's heart skip a beat...

"H-Halt!" someone in shiny silver armor yelled, what ever it was seemed to be making its way to the young princess. It was a guard, not too tall & with red hair busting out of the sides of his helmet. "Just w-who do you think you are!" he squealed, he must be new to the night shift...

It was Joey, the sweet & nerdy guard in training, Serena knew better than to be out side of the castle at such late hours.

"Joey it's just me…" she whispered.

A relived sigh came from the nerdy boy. "You scared me!"

Serena stood up leaving behind some sort of comic book & walked into a thick flowery area, known as the forbidden garden.

"You know a guard is going to catch you someday!" Joey whispered before returning to his post.

"If this garden is so forbidden why dose it even exist?" Serena asked herself floating threw the soft beds of exotic flowers & cool running water.

"Now were all clear?" a deep mans voice barked from around the pillars. It was her father.

"Yes your Majesty." Several young men answered back.

Scared out of her mind Serena peeked behind an old pillar, a tall man with snow white hair & an upside down moon on his forehead was the first she saw. That was Prince Diamond; He ruled the other moon kingdom adjacent from her own.

There about a foot over was a tall & tan blonde man with deep blue eyes, Serena knew of him! Mina, or Venus half brother Michael, although they have never formally met she knows plenty about the cutie.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect her, your highness." Serena gasped such a strong smooth voice! Serena did her best to see the man but it was just to hard,his hair color was even uncertain because he was so deep into the shadows the trees casted upon him. Who was that man?

"After all, we all know ill be the one to win her heart." The man in the shadows said smugly.

"Please Endymion, she'll choose me, I'm a perfect match seeing how we are both from the moon…" Prince Diamond shot back.

'Endymion …' Serena made a mental note. 'What a jerk! What makes him so sure ill fall in love with him?!'

"Touché," Michael taking in everyone's bit. "But she'll have to choose me, I mean my sister is her best friend…& I know they'll just love the fact of being in-laws…& I mean…look at me. I'm gorgeous!"

Serena gasped with excitement! "Mina & I will be sisters!" she started to jump around smiling like an idiot.

"Did you hear that?" 'Endymion' said.

'Oh no…' the young princess thought quickly as a few swords made there way out of there shield. Suddenly a tiny bunny hopped along.

"Chill boys…" her father chuckled. "It was just an animal."

"Right…" the said feeling foolish. Serena almost died from the suspense. She could only imagine what would have happened if she was caught.

"Next week starts the games…winner takes my beautiful daughters hand in marriage."

* * *

**Yusss your still reading my story! That means it has to be pretty okay.**

**Tell me what you think, I dont feel the need to finish my story if nobody likes it.**


	3. Heaven

**FYI: I went edited the last chapter, if you want to go & re read the last bit (from when the princes are just being entroduced) then go ahead. Infact I recomend it.**

**I just changed it to wear serena didnt see anything but Dariens shadow. & they called him by his royal name, Endymion.  
****FYI: Names like Venus, Serenity, Endymion, Mars, Jupiter ect...are all there real & formal names.  
****Names like Mina, Serena, Darien, Rei, Lita ect... are there nick names they have or go by. You'll see threw out the story i'll alternate the names.**

* * *

A few moments of silence past until her father spoke again.

"Well men," he barked joyfully. "I believe we should all be on our way." Serena's father was a tall & well respected man, he had broad shoulders & a pretty in shape body, and unlike Serena's blonde hair he had grey, not white, like his beautiful wife, grey.

"Next week!" both Diamond & Michael said strongly before walking away in two totally separate directions.

Endymion waited until both of his new 'rivals' were clearly out of sight. He looked at the king making sure he was well on his way out of the garden.

"Hmm…" Serena mused, "What's he up too?"

"I hope you can handle this…." He said looking over at the large castle, smirking smugly & arrogantly launching himself onto a rather large grey stepping stone type of platform.

"What?!" Serena screamed ready to start a fight.

"Who's…" before the shadowy man could finish, or even show Serena his face, his body was engulfed by golden energy like balls. This was very weird what was happening?

"What a jerk!" the moon princess screamed in frustration. "How dare him, how dare my father host games for my love!" Serena let an angry tear fall. "I want to love the man I wed." She walked around the garden trying to gain that spring in her step, that made her float threw the flowers. Feeling somewhat depressed she launched her eyes on the blue planet like she has done so many times before.

She stared long & hard, "A short vacation wont hurt…" she smiled innocently.

"Serenity!" a voice yelled harshly. It was the sailor of love & beauty. Venus, up in a tree!

"Mina!" she gasped, how did she get up there?!

"Serenity…" Mina smiled before jumping down gracefully & hugging her warmly. "What are you doing here, its past curfew?"

"How did you…" Serena started.

"Michael swore he saw you & assured me the coast was clear to see you." she smiled wildly.

Serena still surprised by Mina's arrival couldn't tear her eyes away from the platform just a few feet away.

"Ah..." the goddess of love smiled. "That is teleporting station!"

"How dose something like that work" Serena replied confused. She never really put a lot of thought into how people from different planets just appeared at fancy balls or meetings.

"The Energy from the moon & the, in this case Earth, is so strong that it literately has a magnetic force linking each other. The natives there say it's something about gravity, but I believe its magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes, the magic of love & trust is what I think links the moon & Earth together, with out them I feel destruction will come between the two." She stopped gazing at the earth & returned to Serena's eyes. "I'll show you how it works!"

The two blondes walk up the steps to the weird platform.

Being careful not to actually step onto the platform Mina continued to talk. "This garden is filled with teleports just like this, one for every planet, star, & galaxy just about." She picked a flower off a near by tree, & softly tossed it onto the platform. They watched it disappear immediately. "All it takes is a step."

"I want to go…" Serena whispered. "I want to travel to earth…&-"

"Serenity!" Mina always used her real name when she was serious. Everyone dose. "You can't your forbidden to even be here! The Earth is very dangerous for someone of supreme royalty such as yourself! "

"I won't be gone long! & they won't know who I am!"

"No! Your unprotected there, Earth is nothing like the moon Serenity! You'll get killed!"

"Believe in me Venus…I won't be gone long think of a plan to fill my absence." She said fast jumping onto the cold stone platform, she should have worn shoes.

Her stomach felt like it had been ripped out & placed back upside down, her hair start to fly high as the wind around began to pick up, leafs began to swirl around the pillared platform.

"What's….happening?" her voice faded into the wind as her body morphed into pink heart like energy orbs, moving fast on its way to Earth.

It felt like hours since she touched the stone teleporting device, instantly returning back to reality when an identical platform spitted her out strongly launching high into the thick humid air.

"AHHHH" she screamed helplessly as she felt her body being plunged & suck down towards the ground. 'Why am I falling so fast?!' she thought in panic. Soon a tiny little body of water started to appear, growing bigger & bigger, it was like a giant fountain with out the statues!

Knowing how shallow fountains were she braced herself for the impact, crossing her arms & closing her eyes.

"What the…" a tall man near by said as he saw what looked like a falling pink star, heading right for him!

Still falling Serena rapidly came closer & closer to her watery fate.

The force of her body against the water filled the air with a large slapping noise, followed by moans & screams muffled by the warm water, where was she? Serena looked around. The water was clear & strangely deep.

'This is so…weird' she thought unaware of what a pool was. 'maybe I can breathe…' instantly regretting her choice she inhaled deep. Coughing & gagging wildly kicked around at the very bottom of the pool.

_S_uddenly a pull from her chest shot throughout her body what she needed was air to survive.

Serena panicked; she had never been in such a body of water like this, she felt like being in a giant bath tub with no drain.

Minutes past…

Her vision weakened…her body ready to give up its last amount of energy to help struggle just a little bit more.

'You were right Venus…' she thought. 'I will be killed…' her eyes shut as she accepted her death.

After running rapidly through rose gardens & trees the man made it to his some what gigantic pool.

"Who's there?" a man yelled, turning on lights to see his intruder. "Not even home for 10 minutes &…"

He heard bubbles surface. Without hesitation the man spotted Serena lingering at the bottom of the pool. "Shit!" he yelled before diving deep to retrieve her body.

Swimming as hard as he could, the mysterious man scooped up Serena & set her on the pebbly area surrounding the pool. Her face was pale, & her dress was soaked. He checked for a heart beat.

"Good." He said pressing on her stomach firmly, before applying his lips to hers, Repeating the process every 5 seconds. "Don't give up on me!" he yelled.

He waited.

Water erupted from Serena's mouth, her face slowly regaining its color. "I'm not the type…" she said coughing harshly. "To give up…"

"Who are you!" he demanded.

Serena opened her eyes wide,' that voice'…it was….she raced to look at his face, oh how handsome he was! Raven hair to match his dark midnight eyes, flawless skin & perfect lips…he was indeed a hot one, but she wasn't at all positive it was the man from earlier, a man who saved her life could not at all be the same man who sad such pig like things about her.

"Answer me!" he said sternly, placing his hand on the handle of his sword.

Serena could feel her anger rise, 'who is he to yell at me like this cant he see what kind of hell I just went threw?!' she thought letting some of her steam build up. "How DARE you yell at me after I was almost killed!" she yelled wildly. "I am Serena, not that it any of your concern!" she fumed letting her face get red & puffy.

The man sad there staring blankly at her as she went on & on…letting other things catch his attention.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Serena yelled even more.

The man cracked a smile, he saw Serena only get angrier & did his best trying to hide it, it was too late…

"WHATS SOOO FUNNY!" she waited.

"I was practically dropped from the heavens & landed into a pool of…of…DEATH! & you _LAUGH_ at me?!" Serena cried with annoyance. "You're unbelievable!"

"The Heavens you say?" the man said with tears rolling down his eyes. Oh how fun it was to tease such a girl, it was clear to him she was not a threat. Just harmless…cute fun.

* * *

**I know it was short & a tad bit rushed but oh well.**

**Listen: We all know that there are games to win Serenas han in marriage, so i think it would be fun if you guys could help me come up with them.  
I really dont care what they are, think like what they do on MTV dating shows or whatever.  
They have to beable to prove their worthy of Serenas love, like who can make her laugh the most, who can protect her the best.**

**whatever I dont care, i mean if i like your idea ill use it & give you credit, seems fair right?**

**So yeah tell me what you think about the chapter.  
****i dont see the point in wasting my time writing a story that nobody likes, so show the love!**


	4. Mina the Moon Princess

You know im quite disapointed in you, and myself for not catching my silly mistake of added 2 of the same chapters.

sorry for the crappyness.

enjoy :)

* * *

Soon they were both standing glaring at each other with utter confusion. Serena still upset over this mans discourteous manners.

"Yes, the heavens." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, slowly calming down. This was indeed a bizarre man; he has the heart to save a life, & then rapidly changes to being uncouth & defensive, and then, acts as if he doesn't even care! Is he bipolar?

"So dose that make you an angel or just an idiot who can't fly?" he asked keeping a cool & nonchalant mode.

Of course he was joking, but the more he looked at her the more she did have an angel like appearance…he looked at her closely taking in every detail of her body. Who was this woman?

Her long & extremely thick wavy wet blonde hair was absolutely spectacular, so neat & clean looking after falling what looked like a good 100 yards from the sky & into the water, it adored her body.

She was much shorter than he was, giving her a 'need to be protected' aura. Her lengthy legs met up with her sopping white dress, which looks custom made for her body, showing the right curves for such a toned & petite frame. Her face was clear & endearing, & her eyes…her eyes were remarkable.

Looking into Serena's eyes he could tell she was a strong significant woman, no…not a woman, not a child… a girl still searching for herself. Her eyes told a million secrets, like how she was hungry for exploration & never regrets a thing.

"Hello?!" she said quiet annoyed.

Feeling imprudent for studding her for so long he shook her head trying to focus on something else. "I'm sorry what?" he yawned clueless to what ever she was talking about.

"I just depleted the last 2 minutes….oh never mind!" her warm spunky blue eyes started to water. "You're such a mean man." She took a running start threw what looked like a mildly thick orchard full of lush fruits and bright flowers, she ran at what you would call, a power walking pace.

"Having trouble?" he said with a hint of asshole in his voice.

"This stupid waste of space you call a planet is so heavy!" she took a deep breath. "Its WAAYY lighter on the mo-" she stopped herself. 'Quiet Serena you'll blow your cover!' she mentally told herself.

"Heaven?" he said in the same tone as before.

"What?"

"Its lighter on heaven then it is on Earth right?"

"Umm yeah, sure whatever I just want to get away from you." Her teeth chattered & her body shivered, the cool summer night & her wet dress didn't seem to fancy one another.

He looked at her & her trembling body, she looked so angry, as if she had come on a mission & he totally defeated the purpose.

"That's too bad because you're joining me for dinner." He said feeling apologetic.

"I most certainly am not!" she gasped in the most proper princess way possible. "What makes you think _I_ would have-" Before the poor moon princess could respond he literately picked her up off her feet & threw her on his shoulder.

"Because you're cute." He felt her water seep from her body to his broad shoulders, her body shook some more. "& I'm afraid I'm eating alone tonight."

'Alone?' she thought completely letting the 'cute' remark fly high over her head.. 'How could a man like that not be married?' her mind fought itself searching for an answer. 'Oh, it's that attitude of his…isn't it?' she let out a small "Hmp" & let her body melt into his strong arms.

They walked & walked…going what looked like the long way threw the orchard.

They continued to walk…until they finally came up to a magnificent red bricked castle, gigantic, like what you would see in a Disney movie, lined with beautiful rose bushes of all colors & species. The mansion was almost hidden by tall luminous trees, giving it a warm romantic feeling of security. & this was only the back.

After a few minutes of strolling threw gorgeous indoor rose gardens & marbled hallways they finally came to what looked like a gargantuan dinning room.

The warmth from Darien's body & the smooth rhythm of his walking pace lightly rocking up & down as he carried her up the stairs, made Serena a very sleepy girl.

"Alright!" he yelled dropping Serena on a balmy silk bed, "Here, you shall dress for dinner; I'll send a maid up to help you."

"Maid?" she said half a sleep. Serena looked around, this room was gigantic! _Almost_ as big as hers. Warm lightings, king sized beds, pink & cream colored furniture was every where. The carpet was like thick velvet to its finest standards. Yellow, pink & red roses were sited almost everywhere, making the room smell heavenly.

Suddenly a thick maid barged in, erupting Princess Serenity of her beautiful intake of such a marvelous room.

"Please stand up miss." She stated in a husky voice like she was in a hurry.

Serena stood properly with her arms raised making it easy to take off her dirty dress.

"Thank you Miss." She tore off Serena's dress & placed on a fresh pink & white formal dress. Just then 3 maids popped in with enormous hair dryers,

Before you knew it Serena's hair had been washed & dried, her face had been cleaned & applied with fresh make up & her nails were instantly buffed & polished.

Serena sparked as she looked at herself in a mirror. Her hair was tied into its normal buns, funny how they did that without Serena's consent, her blue eyes stood out wonderfully with the help of light shadow & mascara, & the dress was very formal, exceeding the high standard on any dress she had ever owned.

It was a strapless light pink gown with what looked like crushed diamonds sewed into the silk. It fitted absolutely perfectly around her breast & waist; she looked tall & lean, from her thigh area & down, the dress poofed out, leaving her a small train. This dress was elegant & sophisticated, making her look, if possible, more important to the royal family than she already was.

She was complemented with large silver moon earrings, which Serena immediately rejected.

"But miss the go so well with your features, like they almost belong to-" one of the maids said as if her dear life was on the line if she didn't wear the jewelry.

Yes, the Jewelry was indeed in a high class of its own but Serena did not want to give the slightest clue about who she was.

"Serena are you alright?" Her mother called threw the thick white doors. "Serena dear are you there?"

Venus nearly choked when she heard the pounding on the door, after all she was climbing all the way up to her window.

"Where the heck is my magic carpet…" she sighed knowing if such a thing existed things…a lot of things, would have been much easier on her part. But she was pretty skilled when it came to wall climbing.

The sound of keys in the door was heard.

"Mom!" Mina screamed. "I'm ill with violent gas!" she screamed hurling herself over the railing, instantly rushing into her bed.

"Oh my…" her mother said with worry. "Dose the nurse need to see you?"

"NO" mina screamed in panic. "I mean…I'm in such embarrassing pain I can't bare anyone to see me in such a state!" Mina's face paled as she completed the perfect imitation of the princess.

"Alright…" her mother sighed. "Don't think your off the hook for breaking all those vases!" she mentioned on a sharp note.

The clicking of heels was heard fading down a marbled hallway. The queen had left.

"Who seriously wears heels at 11:00?" Mina laughed. She walked around Serena's room, noticing a large mirror inside her opened closet.

'Serena is really hooked up' she thought thumbing threw party dresses to formal sleepwear. 'Formal sleepwear?' she thought in disbelief. 'Who in there right mind…wears…& there hanged!?'

30 minutes past, & Venus was enjoying her reflection, her hair was in perfect buns, each complementing the sides of her head, and her body fit snuggly against the silk…formal sleepwear. "Oh their so comfy!" she said letting out a sigh of pleasure. "& this hair style is so functional!" Indeed Mina looked like an idiot shaking her head side to side just to watch her long blond locks sway in the mirror.

"I am Princess Serenity!" she yelled into the mirror. "& you will make me the finest of donuts! Not strawberry, nor chocolate! No, no!" she yelled even louder. & then thought. 'Hmm are there really any other flavors?'

She continued.

"But both! Covered in the most delectable, mouth watering, sprinkles in the galaxy!" the moon twin start to laugh hard at her own stupidity.

What a strange child. But then again, who wouldn't want to be the Moon Princess?

Being protected by every planet in the solar system,living in an unruly large castle, that even the moon princess herself hasn't entered, having hunky boy toys & eye candy waiting on you hand & foot, having every girl want to be here & every boy want to date her, & not to mention…she was getting married in about a week or so. Of course the list went on…

Things couldn't have been better for the imperative jewel of the Royal Moon Family. She had everything any Seventeen year old could desire.

The thing is…Serena doesn't want it.


	5. Meat Ball Head

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are sweet.**

_SareSare-Bunny-Chan-** i just wanted to say that i am veryyy sorry about that comment in my last chapter, i did not mean to offended anybody, & ill be more aware of that through out the story.**_

**Any who... ive been super busy writing this essay for English, only to find out i wrote about the wrong subject not to mention staying after school 1-2 hours everyday & working.**

**But seriously ya'll, im telling you, i _did not_ put that much effort into this chapter, im kind of _ashamed_ to post it!**

**mhm well i tried to make it a littleee funny, lol tell me if my corny tricks worked.**

**enjoy!**

Serena walked down the steep set of stairs gracefully, this castle is so enormous! She strolled threw hallways, at least 1 rose in each corridor. She finally found the royal dinning room.

"This place is so…" She started amazed.

"Huge?" Darien smiled shaking his head. "Please, sit down." He motioned his hands to a tall wooden chair across from him.

Serena glided to the table, beaming brightly. She felt incredible, & he looked astonishing.

"Your hair…" he whispered leaning across the maple table. "It reminds me of…something…"

His voice was so dreamy…

Before the Darien could collect his thoughts the chief busted threw the metallic kitchen doors, carrying 2 large plates covered with lids, it smelled heavenly, you could practically see the steam spewing from underneath the lids!

"Dinner for two Sir?" the chief said in his cheesy Italian accent. The large man with a smooth black beard looked at Serena & back at Darien. "Ooo!" he squealed with excitement…all Italian like.

He slammed the plates on the table for dramatic effect, nearly shocking Serena half to death.

"Valla!" He yelled lifting the lids off the steaming plates. "Spaghetti & meat'ie ballz!" the large man started to chuckle. "I knewz tonight t'was a special night!" he literally pulled bread out of thin air, lying in a large break basket; he whipped out two long candles from the pockets of his stained white apron, lighting them with out a match.

Now how did he do that?

A few more, chiefs, no, waiters came in holding up identical plates, full of large succulent lobster, Mmm!

"Bone appétit!" He said joyfully, the husky cook started to sing & dance into circles.

"_Too night…is the night…a very lovely niiiighhhtt_" he twirled & spinned into the kitchen.

"That was…" Serena started to say, "_Interesting…_" what a strange place Earth was!

A few minutes of innocent dinning past…

Darien cracked open the lobster, eating the soft white meat inside.

"Um…" Serena said with discomfort in her face. "What _is_ that?" she pointed her fair skinned finger at the red sea creature before her.

"Hah you kidding…" he waiting…._'I guess she wasn't kidding.'_ "It's a lobster…"

"Mobster!?" Serena shrieked horrified.

"No…" Darien sighed. "A lobster…its sea food."

"Why do they call it see food? It doesn't look any different from the other food…" Serena could tell she sounded brainless, maybe she should just shut up & let the man eat.

To her surprise he was…laughing!

"Wow your really not from here huh?" he laughed some more. "It lives in the place called the ocean…the ocean is where animals live, that breathe underwater, we, humans…" he gestured to Serena & himself. "…Capture the animals & eat them."

Serena gasped, oh how horrible…though the subject was making her sick to her stomached…the little red head & whiskers…& little beady black eyes were creeping her out!

So that was the end of that…

"So…" Serena asked bored out of her mind.

"So…" He replied, he was…staring at her…no glancing?

He sipped his water.

"So thanks for saving me back there…I mean well thank you it was very kind. And thank you for dinner…and a place to stay…I can stay right?" Serena squeaked. "Oh I'm sorry I talk too much."

Darien chucked to himself, this girl…boggled his mind. "Its alright, I save people's life's every day, you know."

Her eyes beamed with excitement & thrill. "Really? You really save lives?" she gasped.

Was she…serious?

He studied her…her pink lips, glowing skin…what was he looking at, this is just…some girl he happened to find in his pool.

Serena was desperately waiting for a reply.

Darien laughed to himself some more. "No, I don't really save lives, everyday…I guess it would be pretty amazing though huh?" after all…saving Serena didn't turn out to be such a bad thing in the end.

"Oh…" she sighed in disappointment, she must have looked stupid getting all giddy & what not.

Silence butchered their dinner once again…awkward.

"So…do you live…alone?" she asked sheepishly starring at the almost empty bowl of spaghetti.

A slight look of discomfort ran across Darien's face, Serena didn't mean to upset him!

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it if…"

"No, it's okay actually; I do live by myself…" he smiled weakly. "My parents died a few months ago, they left me this random house in the middle of no where…" he glanced up. "In fact, everything you see right now has been here long before I move in…including the maids."

Serena smiled…She detested _new money_; she despised it more than any thing in the world. People with new money acted as if they've been given a break from life, they've never worked hard & never will.

Sure Serena was literately a million dollar baby, but she has to rule a kingdom, _&_ get married!

Hmmm….

She glared at the remaining noodles on her plate, & they _were_ going down.

Serena grabbed her fork like it was her gun in war, secretly sneaking up behind the Italian goodness.

Swoop!

She fork lifted the pasta like it was nothing… but what was this? _A meat ball_.

Dun dun dunnnn!

They glared. Serena hadn't gotten this far to give up now!

One, two, three…stab!

Missed.

The meat ball seemed to…_roll_ out of the way on to the other side of the tomatoey dish.

Darien was…quite amused actually…what a strange girl…

Ball: 1 Princess: 0

Serena laughed to her self. She had a fight on her hands.

She stabbed again.

She missed…again.

The man from across the table couldn't help but laugh & watch, this was interesting.

Once more she stabbed the meat.

Serena started to get mad. She looked at the awkward piece of food. How dare it mock her. Finally, after many embarrassing attempts to capture the meat ball she succeeded!

She stabbed the meat ball, piercing the noodles threw its saucy heart.

"HA!" he yelled victoriously. "Who's the loser now?" it wasn't long till she shoved the darn thing in her mouth, & _tried_ to swallow.

Darien…sat there, watching her frozen face. She wasn't…

She let out a muffled cough.

….Choking.

Serena's face started to turn an array of colors! Damn you meat ball. She had thought she tasted revenge!

'_Touché meaty…touché.' _She thought while struggling for air.

Leaping over chairs, Darien finally made it to Serena's side to perform the good ole Heimlich maneuver.

He thrusted his hand below her navel, forcing air out of her tiny body.

Again! He tried, thank god he was successful…but then again…

The half chewed meat ball from hell launched out of Serena's mouth, soaring high, passing the chandlers, & hitting the wall, it bouncing like rubber, ricocheting off the table & to the paintings.

Serena, now standing next to Darien, watched in horror, the meat ball was leaving a deep red saucy stream of freedom where ever it flew.

The meat ball slammed hard on the table knocking over glasses of water & managed to nail fork, propelling it into the air as well…

This meat ball was like fluber in rubber room, it was showing no mercy

With one last attempted of breaking free the meat ball slammed into a painting, knocking it over of course, & headed straight for Serena.

She knew she couldn't avoid her meaty doom…

…Smack!!

The force from the meat ball literately exploding all over Serena's face was more than enough to knock her backwards.

It was…really quiet after that moment, the maids were now in the dinning room, putting out the fire on the table, cleaning the walls & hanging the paintings.

"Ohh…" she moaned mortified…the fork landing in the middle of the meat ball on her forehead topped everything off.

"What the hell was in that meat ball" she screamed in pain.

Darien put out a hand helping her up. He starred at her face, she was totally humiliated! Not to mention covered in thick meat sauce.

He couldn't help but continue what he had been doing all night long, laugh. Darien laughed so hard his face was turning the color of Serena's pink dress!

"It's not that funny" she cried dully, smearing the meat off her face.

He was still laughing…harder than ever. Wonder how he didn't bust a gut…

"Laugh it up hot shot…laugh it up." She looked at the trashed room, what destruction from such a little meat ball….

"I know…" he cried between laughs. "I know what your hair reminds me of now!" he stood there trying with all his might to collect himself once more.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll call you _meatball_ head from now on!" he chirped, running his thick warm hands threw her soft shinny hair, messing it up on purpose of course.

"Hey!" she shouted playfully. Serena sighed; she had done enough damage for tonight. "I'm going to bed." She groaned, exhausted from the embarrassment.

"Aw," he laughed. "Meatball head don't be like that!"

'_I can never do anything right theses days huh?_' she thought to herself.

"Good night Darien, sorry for ruining such a wonderful dinner."

Her words had caught him a bit off guard; did he hurt her…in a way? Nah…well, no its nothing.

"Good night." He chuckled, before returning to his room as well.

…

The sun light poured into Serenity's bed room, warming the pink lilies' on her night stand, the early light slowly crept up to Mina's eyes, as if it were her alarm clock.

"No…it's still early…" she moaned smothering her face with her feathered pillow.

If only she knew….

Maids & lots of them stormed into the princess's room, 2 yanking her from her oh so comfortable bed & onto a tiny platform surrounded by mirrors & a wooded divider of some sort, like a changing room you would see in a Disney movie.

3 maids tackled the bed, folding the sheets & fluffing the pillows. About 4 picked up all the dirty clothes Mina had tried on & threw to the floor, one maid even ran into the room replacing the still beautiful lilies with gigantic yellow & pink roses.

I swear to you, it was like Mina was a queen bee or something!

The maids worked franticly, cleaning the already clean mirrors, vacuuming the pink fluffy floor, dusting the literately spotless shelves, they cleaned like no one has ever cleaned before! It was amazing.

"Princess the bath is waiting." One fairly thin maid said, leading her out of her room & down the hallway.

'Hey not bad!' Mina thought getting used to the super uber royalty treatment.

"You look different today Princess…"

"And…" The goddess of love said quite shocked, her hair was still up & as far as she knew, she could pass as a twin.

"Nothing! Nothing you highness I'm terribly sorry…" she led both of them down a hall wall decorated with gigantic paintings & priceless art. Ahead of them stood what looked to be double doors 13 feet tall.

The nervous maid shook as she pulled out a ring of keys so large, it made a soccer ball look like a simple piece of chewing gum.

"Relax" Mina said calmly with a smile. "I'm not mad…take your time."

"T-thank you princess" she smiled back & opened the thick doors.

Inside was…the exact definition of heaven! 3 large water falls were poring steaming water from the walls & into what looked like a gigantic marble costumed hot tub! The mirrors, there were mirrors everywhere! & flowers, lots of fresh flowers, everything was so…together!

"Which would you like first today?" a new woman's said walking from around a corner. She was beautiful! She looked as if she were Latino, with thick long wavy brown hair, big hazel eyes & caramel skin; she had distinctive curves that were hidden by a traditional light blue dress & white apron uniform.

"Excuse me?" Venus gasped still taking in all the beauty!

The woman laughed. "Are you feeling okay honey? You look a little different this morning"

"No…I'm the same."

"I think we should start you off with your normal mud bath, seaweed wrap, & warm bath for today." The maid said leading the 'princess' to a rather spacious changing room.

Mina, having a slightly smaller version at her castle knew what to do. She undressed, put her hair up & wrapped herself in a towel.

"All ready!" Mina chirped. She walked out of the changing room & into the god-like bath room.

"Alright now, I warmed the mud up for you." the maid turned around to greet a beaming Mina.

"Oh!" she shrieked grabbing her heart & running for the door.

"What?!" Mina screamed looking around franticly.

"Tell me who you are!" she said slow & stern. "Tell me who you are right now!" the poor woman was trembling!

"I'm…Princess Serena!" Mina choked. This _wasn't_ happening.

"LIES!" she maid took a deep breath & closed her eyes."Where is the crecent on your forehead princess?!"

She waited.

"Oh dear lord, our heavenly father!" she…she was praying! "Let this demon, this monster, this _imposter_ vanish & bring the white moon no harm!"

Time passed….

Slowly….very slowly she opened her left eye, to see if she was gone.

"AH!" she screeched again, hurling herself in a corner.

"GAURDS!" she screamed.

Mina, scared half to death sighed, "Wait…I can…explain."

**Ooo whats gonna happen to Minaaaa...Hah, yeah sorry this chapter was like...blah.**

**Mmm well yah i REALLY hate to ask this but if you seriously liked my story or found most of it quiet annoying pleaseee tell me.**

**because well yeah...i kinda want at least _25_ reviews before my next chapter, thats only 7 reviews!**

**i promise ill get into the plot by the next chapterrrr...**


	6. extreme author's note

I would just like to say that I will not continue this story until A Mermaid Mishap is complete.

There are six more chapters that need to be revised and edited. I think its holding up well with 60 reviews.

I know that's not much to some, but hey…what can you do.

Anyways, once that is cleaned up and ready to go then Forced Love is next. I'm going to wash and scrub this story until its squeaky clean! Which may take awhile, I have to learn from my mistakes and edit on my own because I simply cannot find an editor.

But you know, I think it's a good thing. Maybe I'll become a better writer in the end. I hope so.

Speaking of writing, my dad met a country music singer, and it just so happens he's impressed with my lyrical capabilities and wants me to write a song for him. Which is pretty snazzy. His name is Stephen Cockran .

I'm afraid time isn't on my side this year. I have to work hard in my English class (surprisingly…) so I can turn in a _laaaaatttteeeee_ research report. Blaaahhhh gayness.

I hope that explains some of the delays in my stories.

Here is a list of what's going to get done and in what order:

-A Mermaid Mishap

-Forced Love

-Let it be

-(and maybe) Mina Michelle.

Btw ya'll should check out Let it Be. Here's the summary.

The scouts are becoming famous for saving lives, but when their identities are revealed they take stardom to the next level. Inspired by the Beatles, this is how they reached new heights, cracked under social pressure, and went their separate ways.

I wanted to write an amazing story about the scouts breaking up, and how they did it, what they did after..and well you know I thought It would be neat there's not a lot of stories like that but I want to be good (if not better) at writing before I continue. Ideas and comments are extremely welcome, inspiration is good.

Like most of you know, the more reviews, the faster I work.

But thank you for everyone who has reviwed and shared their ideas. I love you.

3/30/07


End file.
